


Jackson

by dylinski



Series: The Sexapades of Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Stackson - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Middle school is the worst, except for kids who are popular. Stiles Stilinski wasn’t necessarily popular, but people liked him and he had a lot of friends. His best friends were Scott and Jackson, but that was until Jackson’s parents told him he was adopted. When they came back from summer break in 7th grade he was a different person, emotionally and physically. This was the first time Stiles had noticed another boys appearance. He never thought about liking boys or girls, it was just always about Lydia. He didn’t feel the way he did for her about anyone, but when he saw Jackson and his newfound muscles, he sure as hell made him feel something.





	Jackson

“Stiles! Are you even listening to me?” Scott bellowed in annoyance at his oblivious friend.

“Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” Stiles responded without averting his eyes from Jackson sitting with his friends at lunch.  
  
“Obviously.” Scott rolled his eyes and carried on the conversation with Julia at the lunch table as Stiles still seemed distracted.

It was more than Jackson’s body that appealed to him, he also made him curious. With Stiles, when he couldn’t figure something out, he sure as fuck researched and detected the shit out of it until he did. He was going to figure out why this boy suddenly ditched him and Scott, put up walls and basically became an asshole.

——

Stiles was pretty athletic himself, but usually lagged behind so that Scott wouldn’t feel so bad because of his asthma. Thankfully, today wasn’t too strenuous so they wouldn’t fall behind with the rest of the class.

“Today we’re playing dodgeball,” Mr. Richards announced to the class of youngsters. A mixture of cheering and booing filled the gym. “Team Captains are Jackson and Samantha. Pick your teams.”

Stiles had the biggest smile on his face since he absolutely loved dodgeball. It was the only time being skinny and fast came in handy, plus the bonus of being able to chuck rubber balls at people for the hell of it. Scott felt differently since he was slow. “Don’t worry bud, I got you. Think of me as your guardian angel.”

“How are you going to guard me? Your a stick.” Scott gestured to the boy standing in front of him.

“Stiles curled in his lips and squinted at his friend, “Yes, I’m aware of that. That makes it harder for them to hit me.”

“Yeah. And easier for them to hit me.”

“Scott, for once in your life, could you stop complaining and try to be at least semi-optimistic?” 

While arguing, they had hardly noticed that everyone had been divided up into teams already.

“Do I really have to take the losers?” Jackson whined as he pointed to the duo.

“This is your fault, you know? Nerd by association. Dragging me down to your nerd depths.” Stiles rambled on as they added themselves to the crowd of kids designated the green team. 

Each group spread themselves out on either side of the gym with a line of balls separating them. Stiles lingered around Scott in case he needed him at a moments notice. The teacher blew the whistle and everyone dived for the rubber spheres. Stiles was able to get one and spastically threw it at no particular person in the direction of the other team. He must have hit someone because he soon heard a whine afterwards.

Doing his own little dance to himself, he heard an all too familiar yelp from behind him. Scott was on the ground and had obviously been knocked out. He rushed over to his friend and helped him up. “At least you don’t have to worry about playing now.” Scott glared at the boy and stomped off to the sidelines that were filling up fast.

Soon there were a handful of players left on either team. Stiles, Jackson, and another girl were on the green team and Samantha with Julia and Marcus were on the blue team. Everyone had a ball and they were in the middle of a standoff. If one ball was thrown, the rest would fly soon after in a mess of plastic.

Julia was the first to toss her ball and it hit the other girl on their team. Stiles threw his just as Jackson happened to step in front of him. Almost immediately, he whirled around to the lanky kid with a look he had never seen on his old friend before. He took the dodgeball in his own grip and hurled it at Stiles, hitting him directly in the face, echoing a “plunk”. Everyone winced at the sight as it knocked him to the ground.

“BLUE TEAM WINS.” The teacher broke the silence of children beholding the pain that befell Stiles.

The teacher had taken Stiles to the nurse to make sure his nose wasn’t broken and then she gave him a bag of ice for his face. He returned to the now empty locker rooms to change out of his gym clothes. He groaned as he removed the ice, a bruise now forming around his right eye. He opened his locker but it was immediately shut by a fuming Jackson before he could retrieve his clothes.

“What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was that? What the hell was this?” Stiles motioned his long fingers to his now swollen eye.

Jackson grabbed the boy and threw him against the locker, caging him with his arms. “That was you getting exactly what you deserved.” Jackson practically spat in his face.

“I think you’re slightly overestimating the severity of the situation.” Stiles winced as Jackson growled at his retort, obviously unhappy with the sarcasm. “Look man. I just threw the ball and you stepped in front of it. Okay? I wasn’t trying to hit you.” Stiles could feel Jackson’s breath on his face as he assumed the muscular boy was contemplating whether to believe him or not.

Jackson must have taken him for his word since he took a step back, allowing Stiles to ease off the wall of lockers. Jackson left, a look of anger still lingering on his face. Stiles sighed with relief that he didn’t have to go home to his father with two black eyes. He turned to his locker, opening it for a second time and pulled out his school clothes. Thinking he was alone, he began to strip his clothes off.

Jackson hid in the shadows, watching the tall kid as he began to remove his clothes. He wasn’t trying to be a peeping tom, but his anger got the best of him. He was waiting around, still not entirely sure if he was going to beat the shit out of the little bitch or not. Before he realized it, the kid was completely naked in front of his eyes. He found himself scraping over the boys body, covered in moles just like his face. While the boy was tall and skinny, he hid muscle under his clothes.

He hadn’t talked to him in over a year, so all he could do was assume the kid had joined a sports team outside of school or was active in some sort of way. His rage subsided and embarrassment filled his cheeks as he realized he was staring at a naked Stiles. He ran off from the boy’s locker room before he saw much else aside from his backside.

——

Two weeks passed after the dodgeball incident and Stiles was more intrigued than ever since Jackson had been avoiding him. He would bully Stiles constantly and he was half expecting for the abuse to be worse since he accidentally hit him with the dodgeball, but nothing.

Stiles was able to find out that something did happen last year around the time that Jackson stopped talking to him which must have been the trigger. No one knew what happened and supposedly Jackson would freak out anytime someone tried to talk to him about it. Stiles being Stiles was going to ask anyways, he just needed to wait for the right moment.

Apparently that moment came when Jackson had been excused to use the restroom. Stiles raised his hand with excitement and the teacher rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski. What is it now?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

  
“Mr. Whittmore just left, you’ll have to wait your turn.” The teacher turned to continue the lecture, assuming the conversation was done.

“But I reeeeeeeeeally need to go.” Stiles persisted. Turning back to the spastic child with annoyance, the teacher stared him down. “If I have to wait, I think I might have to take a dump here.” Stiles added strain to his voice, as if he was struggling to hold it all in. He jumped up and clench his butt cheeks and then proceeded to grab his ass as if everything was going to fall out.

The teacher was furious and tired of the child’s antics. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He mumbled under his breath as he motioned for the over active child to leave. Stiles then proceeded to waddle out of the room while holding his ass, keeping up the illusion that no one was believing.

As soon as he entered the hall, he shifted into a hustle to meet Jackson in the bathroom. He entered the restroom but found silence. He peeked into each stall and found the last one to be locked. He ducked his head down and saw someone sitting on the floor in the stall. “Jackson? Is that you?”

The person behind the door sniffed as if they had been crying which was then followed by shuffling as they stood up. Jackson opened the door with a hard look on his face, “What do you want asshat?”

Realizing that Jackson had been upset, Stiles changed his demeanor from curiosity to sincerity. “I wanted to see if you were okay.” While he had not originally known the state of his classmate, the statement was still true.

“I’m fine.” Jackson shot back, pushing past Stiles as he stood in the doorframe of the stalls.

“Well you don’t seem f–” Stiles was cut off Jackson pushed him back into the stall door.

“I SAID I'M FINE.”

“Well this seems to be a habit,” Stiles scoffed more to himself than Jackson for the position he found himself in. His comment only infuriated Jackson more. Stiles face wasn’t fearful like it had been before. This time he showed sympathy and concern as he could see the pain in Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson felt vulnerable and naked by the way the mole speckled boy was looking at him, reminding him of the way Stiles would have probably felt had he known Jackson was watching him when he changed. He furrowed his brow in thought, springing a look of confusion on Stiles’ face. Before either of them realized what was happening, Jackson had slammed his lips down onto Stiles’. With his eyes wide open and filled with shock, he pushed the sad boy from his lips.

“Jackson, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Jackson’s eyes and face fell in sadness, but as he looked back up to Stiles, his eyes were filled with lust. “Shut up you little shit.” He went back in to kiss him again.

Still riddled with confusion, Stiles found himself dumbfounded and trying to process what was happening as he kissed Jackson back. Jackson began to sink to his knees as he looked up at the skinny boy through his lashes. “Wha….what are you doi…AH.” Stiles fumbled his words as Jackson popped the button on his pants and pulled out his slightly erect penis. He looked down at the boy and discovered he liked seeing his cock stroked by him. 

Stiles threw his head back at the feeling of fingers other than his own around his cock. A new sensation riddled his body, causing him to fling his arms out for balance as Jackson took him in his mouth. His mouth hung agape as he could feel the pressure build up inside him. The way Jackson moved his tongue in circles around his head, then taking him fully in while stroking the shaft that couldn’t fit. Jackson reached up, touching his stomach under his shirt and slid his hand around to his back. He pulled him into his mouth as deep as he could and Stiles grabbed the back of his head, lacing his fingers in his hair. Feeling himself hit the back of his throat was all he needed to meet his release.

The pressure left him and flowed into Jackson’s mouth in spurts. Jackson took all of his cum in his mouth and swallowed. He stood up and went to the sink, washing his mouth out and leaving Stiles standing there with his limp cock out and pants around his ankles. Still not entirely sure what just happened, he threw his pants on and found himself for the first time in his life, speechless.

“What the fuck was that?” He finally managed to scrape together after he came down from his high. Jackson turned around, looking angrier than he had ever seen him. “What’s with the face?”

Suddenly his face turned from anger to sadness, the same sadness that had shown when Stiles found him. “Today is a year.” Unaware he could become more confused than he already was, Stiles proved himself wrong.

“I can’t read your mind. You have to elaborate.” Stiles gestured upwards, speaking with his hands as he always does.

“A year ago today, my parents….” Stiles brows furrowed with concern as he could see Jackson struggling to say the words. “They told me I was adopted.” Stiles eyes grew so wide that he thought they might pop out. “I was already struggling with who I was as a person, but now I have absolutely no idea who I am. They won’t tell me anything about them or why they gave me up. They said they want to wait until I’m older.” Stiles began to approach his friend, but he jerked away before he could rest a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Jackson’s look changed again. He glared at Stiles with a hard stare. “If you tell anyone…about any of this, I will kill you.” Jackson then stormed out of the bathroom.

“Oh, I have no doubt about that.” Stiles spoke sarcastically to himself as he now found himself alone. He looked into the mirror as he lost himself in his thoughts, trying to decipher what just happened as well as process the new information. He wanted to be there for his friend, but being pushed away was making it really hard. Being the relentless tidal wave of ambition that he was, he’d be damned if he’d let that stop him. You never give up on someone, especially someone who is hurting. Stiles knew that hurt all too well. He had lost his mom a couple years ago, but Jackson lost both of his and he never even knew them. He was going to research the shit out of this new mystery and maybe bring some peace and identity to Jackson.


End file.
